Silêncio
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Silêncio capaz de enlouquecer uma pessoa.


_Disclaimer: _Sirens não me pertence, o que é uma pena, considerando que eu jamais deixaria a série terminar na primeira temporada.

**N/A:** Ashley x Construtor de Ninhos, totalmente baseada no último episódio da série. Como as referências sobre esse carinha que apareceu de repente na vida do Ash são escassas - nem mesmo se dignaram a nomeá-lo - eu inventei um bocado, inclusive o nome.

**.**

**Silêncio**

**.**

Quando Ashley voltou para casa havia uma figura sentada em frente a sua porta. A respiração do rapaz formava nuvens ao seu redor enquanto ele soprava as mãos tentando aquecê-las. Ash hesitou, considerando a possibilidade de dar meia volta, mas então era tarde demais e o sorriso no rosto do outro denunciou que ele havia sido visto.

- O que diabos está fazendo aqui? – perguntou assim que se aproximou o suficiente.

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha e seu sorriso se alargou.

- Deixe eu adivinhar uma coisa sobre o seu dia: você pensou em me ligar milhares de vezes hoje. Pois bem, em duas dessas vezes a ligação acabou se completando. – ele falou num tom prepotente e mostrou duas chamadas perdidas no celular como prova.

- Merda! – Ash praguejou, amaldiçoando o bêbado ordinário que o fizera apertar as teclas erradas do telefone.

- Quer conversar?

O paramédico deu de ombros.

- É. Sim. Acho que eu não tenho escolha, certo? – tentou, e o outro negou com um aceno.

Alguns minutos e um chá de saquinho depois os dois estavam sentados no sofá da sala. Ashley provou um gole e não estava tão ruim assim. Sua mente alternava formas de começar aquela conversa com formas de evitá-la, até que Edward decidiu por ele.

- Então, porque pensou em me ligar?

- Talvez a vida dos meus amigos não esteja mais tão fodida assim.

A resposta fez o outro rir.

- A vida dos seus amigos, ou a vida do cara que você gosta?

- Sinto muito, mas esse cara não existe.

Edward bufou: - É claro que existe. O seu colega de trabalho, Stuart, não é?

- Mas que merda! Eu não gosto do Stuart! – Ash contestou, indignado, mas o outro apenas revirou os olhos.

- Você fala tanto desse Stuart acordado que nem precisaria ter dito o nome dele enquanto dormia para eu saber.

Ashley sentiu o sangue fluir para as faces. Poderia tentar negar de novo, mas provavelmente estava tão vermelho que não faria diferença.

Então era assim? – Percebeu tarde demais. Quando você compartilha seu teto com uma pessoa, também compartilha sua vida com ela. Jamais deveria ter permitido que Edward ficasse em sua casa para começar, e ter permitido aquela conversa era outra idiotice.

- Certo, o papo já foi longe demais. – Ash disse, levantando-se para ilustrar o fato. – Adeus novamente, Edward.

O outro não se moveu.

- Ora, não seja infantil. Eu não vou contar para ninguém, de qualquer forma.

- Você invade meu apartamento como uma criança que fugiu de casa e eu é que sou o infantil?

- Está desviando do assunto. – Edward disse e fez um aceno com a mão como se estivesse afastando o argumento. – O que aconteceu, casamento? Ele vai se mudar? Garota antiga de volta na vida dele? Ou ele virou gay e não foi por você? Céus, essa é a pior de todas.

Diante das possibilidades enumeradas o paramédico teve que conter um sorriso, e, por fim, desistiu de tentar mandar Edward embora. Deixou-se cair sentado no sofá novamente. Vinha contendo aqueles sentimentos há tanto tempo que parecia simplesmente irreal ter alguém falando sobre aquilo de forma tão displicente. Também era confortador, de uma forma estranha.

- Ele se descobriu capaz de ter sentimentos e se confessou para a garota que gosta. Satisfeito?

- Nem tanto. – ele disse, balançando a cabeça. – O que ela respondeu?

- Deu um fora nele.

Edward riu.

- Ora, é sua chance! Console-o!

- Porra. Para alguém que estava curtindo uma adorável vida de recém-casado comigo até umas semanas atrás você está muito interessado em que eu me dê bem.

- Ohh! Você está com ciúmes de mim? Sério, isso é muito fofo. Gostaria que eu aparecesse no seu trabalho gritando que não posso viver sem você? Talvez isso mostrasse para o Stuart o quanto você é desejável.

Ashley sentiu-se corar ainda mais e se concentrou em sua respiração. Não seria nada engraçado se acabasse desmaiando e precisasse de uma ambulância.

- Isso é apenas estranho, está bem? E não existe chance. Em mais duas semanas, três no máximo, Maxine vai ceder ao pedido dele. – _E, além disso, eles foram feitos um para o outro. _Pensou, mas não foi capaz de dizer em voz alta. Era extremamente clichê, mas também era verdade.

Edward suspirou, pousando a xícara no chão. Um pouco do ar indiferente se foi do seu rosto quando ele apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça, recostando-se no sofá.

- Eu sinto muito, amigo. – ele disse e pareceu um pouco sincero. – Mas, enfim, você me ligou. Quer transar? Eu prometo que vou embora depois, então não precisa se preocupar. Também pode pensar no Stuart, só não diga o nome dele quando gozar.

Aquilo era muito rápido e o tom sério que Edward adotou de repente não condizia muito bem com suas palavras. Ashley balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

- Eu não _quis_ te ligar, se lembra? Foi mais um acidente. E, falando nisso, você tem uma casa para voltar?

Edward exagerou em sua expressão ofendida.

- Mas é claro! Eu pareço um sem teto?

Dessa vez Ash se permitiu sorrir abertamente.

- O fato de você não cheirar como um foi o ponto que arruinou essa minha teoria. Então, porque ficou aqui?

- Você iria rir. – ele disse, corando, e era estúpido.

- Você me tortura e provoca com assuntos complicados e agora cora com _isso_? Diz logo, eu mereço saber.

Realmente parecia justo. Edward respirou fundo, como se além do ar esperasse absorver um pouco de coragem.

- Bem, eu sou o segundo filho de seis irmãos. Minha família é absurdamente grande. Além dos meus irmãos e dos meus pais, minha avó materna morava conosco. Meus avós paternos moravam na casa do lado. – Ash o encarou com o cenho franzido, esperando que ele continuasse. – Enfim, estou morando sozinho pela primeira vez na vida, e descobri que o silêncio pode ser enlouquecedor. E, bem, droga, você tem espelho, certo? Caso não tenha percebido, você é bastante bonito.

- Então você tem medo de ficar sozinho no escuro e eu sou bonito? Cara, isso é quase um alivio, eu estava me perguntando se você era um psicopata. – Edward tinha razão, era mesmo engraçado, e Ashley se pegou rindo.

- Merda, eu não tenho medo do escuro. Não faça parecer pior do que é.

Edward suspirou, insatisfeito com o rumo que a conversa tinha tomado, e ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ashley revirou a xícara de chá por entre os dedos e tomou mais um gole. Estava gelado.

- Quer uma bebida de verdade? Se vamos mesmo transar, chá é extremamente inadequado.

- Acho que não. Eu gosto de chá, é diferente.

Além do que, não queria esperar o outro servir uma bebida, e muito menos esperar o tempo que levaria até ficarem bêbados. As palavras de Ashley eram a permissão que ele estava esperando e, sem qualquer outro convite, Edward se aproximou e puxou o paramédico pela frente das vestes, o beijando antes que ele tivesse tempo de reclamar.

Era a primeira vez que Ashley beijava lábios com gosto de erva doce e, droga, era bom. Seu último pensamento antes que as mãos de Edward tocassem seu peito, conduzindo-o gentilmente para baixo até seu corpo estar irremediavelmente preso entre o sofá e o corpo dele e qualquer pensamento deixar de importar, foi de que podia se acostumar com aquilo.

.

.

.

Transaram no sofá, meio vestidos, com um desespero completamente sem sentido considerando que tinham total privacidade e todo tempo do mundo. As costas de Ashley doíam terrivelmente, mas mesmo assim ele percebeu que devia ter cochilado, pois quando reabriu os olhos as calças de Edward estavam de volta no lugar e ele abotoava a camisa. Aparentemente o rapaz estava disposto a honrar sua promessa e dar o fora.

Quando percebeu que estava sendo observado, ele sorriu de canto.

- Sabe, ninguém nunca desejou tanta sorte aos seus amigos quanto eu. Espero que a vida deles melhore muito.

- Cretino. – Ash xingou e jogou uma almofada sobre o outro, errando por uma boa margem.

Suas calças haviam sumido, por isso puxou a manta do sofá, cobrindo-se discretamente com ela enquanto Edward alcançava os sapatos, estranhamente perdidos embaixo da estante. Quando terminou de calçá-los ele se levantou, alongando-se como um gato.

- Como prometido, adeus, Ash. Boa sorte preparando o jantar sozinho. – ele caçoou e se dirigiu para a porta.

Ashley praguejou baixinho, hesitando por um instante. Edward estava quase alcançando a maçaneta quando as palavras finalmente vieram.

- Você pode vir aqui de vez em quando. Quer dizer, não pode morar aqui, nem fazer o jantar, e não tem permissão para trocar as toalhas, mas pode vir pra cá. Apenas de vez em quando.

O outro o encarou sem piscar por um bom tempo, completamente surpreso. E então sorriu, parecendo mais terno do que Ash tinha visto até ali.

Ao invés de responder alguma coisa ele inesperadamente deu as costas a Ashley, foi até o bloco de notas que ficava ao lado do telefone e rabiscou algo nele.

- Esse é o meu endereço. – ele disse por fim, voltando a encarar o outro e apontando para o papel. – Você também pode aparecer _de vez em quando _se quiser. Ter outros referenciais de vida provavelmente vai te fazer bem. – completou maliciosamente.

Ashley não teve tempo de achar um bom argumento para contra-atacar, antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa o outro se aproximou a passos largos e o beijou nos lábios. Por um instante o paramédico achou que iam transar de novo, mas o outro despediu-se tão logo o toque cessou:

- Até logo, Ashley.

Ash suspirou, sentindo que tinha perdido uma batalha. Maldito cumpridor de promessas.

- Até, Edward. – disse, e observou o outro ir embora.

Nunca iria admitir, mas o silêncio que ele deixou para trás era mesmo capaz de enlouquecer uma pessoa.


End file.
